Son type
by kazuza
Summary: On pouvait presque dire que c’était son type . Il ne le disait pourtant pas, parce qu’avoir un type , c’était se fondre dans la masse des gens qui vivaient et aimait sur des préférences.


**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Spoiler :** Si vous savez qui est zane, ce qu'il faisait avec Mohinder dans le Montana, qui est Maya et ce qu'elle fout avec Sylar alors c'est bon, vous n'avez rien à craindre XD

**Warning **: Allusion à du sexe, un peu de Yaoi, un peu moins d'het, des pensées de psychotique… Ctout.

**Pairing:** Sylar x Mohinder, Sylar x Maya

* * *

**Son type.**

* * *

Le taxi les emmenait à travers les rues de New york et chaque mètre qu'il parcourait rajoutait à son excitation.

Maya partageait ce sentiment à en juger par la prise hystérique qu'elle avait sur son bras et les petits couinement d'enthousiasme qu'elle poussait.

Son esprit erra alors qu'il contemplait ces rues qu'il connaissait si bien et la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il aimait le physique.

On pouvait presque dire que c'était son « type ».

Il ne le disait pourtant pas, parce qu'avoir un « type », c'était se fondre dans la masse des gens qui vivaient et aimait sur des préférences.

C'était aussi rabaisser ceux qu'il aimait à une simple paterne de traits humain assemblé pour créer une attirance.

Il n'aimait pas les masses, lui qui était si spécial, tout comme ceux qui avaient attiré son regard et son affection.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas un « type » à proprement parler.

On ne pouvait surement pas parler de « type » uniquement pour deux personnes.

Il était vrai pourtant qu'il aimait les grands yeux: écarquillés, légèrement effarouché, empli d'une confiance sans faille. La peau brune et satiné aussi, entre cuivre et mordoré…. Des cheveux noirs et soyeux, légèrement ondulés, des sourires timides et confiants, de ceux qui éclairaient des visages mieux que la lumière du soleil elle-même. De ceux qui savaient comment éclairer son cœur.

Les accents aussi… Très différent pourtant, mais mélodieux et marqué, offrant à la voix qui leur donnait vie une dimension délicieusement exotique .

Et enfin le caractère bien sûr.

Intelligence, mais naïveté sans borne.

Cette tendresse… Une sorte de fragilité malgré leur grande force.

Un sens moral à toute épreuve

Un génie, un grand pouvoir, des beautés sans faille, mais absolument aucun sens commun.

Oui Sylar aimait tout cela et en cet instant, alors que Maya fondait dans ses bras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mohinder.

Mohinder, qu'il reverrait bientôt, Mohinder, qui lui rendrait ses pouvoirs comme son père les lui avait révélés.

Mohinder dont il rêvait parfois, alors qu'il étreignait Maya, imaginant un tout autre décor que cette région désertique qu'ils avaient traverser ensemble… De la neige peut être, comme durant la première et unique nuit, dans le Montana, alors qu'il n'était que Zane Taylor et qu'il pouvait encore toucher Mohinder sans s'attirer des regards brûlant de haine.

Maya était tendre et terriblement sensible au moindre de ses touchés, comme Mohinder.

Ils avaient probablement du vivre tout deux une vie d'ascète, elle détruite par son pouvoir, lui par son père.

Combien avait eut l'occasion de toucher leur peau, combien mis à part lui ?

Bien peu si on comptait sur cette sensibilité si particulière dont la moindre parcelle de leur peau faisait preuve.

Dans la préférence il y avait toujours une autre préférence et la sienne allait à Mohinder.

Peut être était ce parce qu'il était un homme.

Son esprit s'égara plus loin encore, caressant le souvenir de muscles délié, roulant sous une peau d'ambre satinée, respirant de nouveau le parfum entêtant, mêlé de sueur et d'épice qui n'appartenant qu'à Mohinder… Le symbole même de la perfection masculine. Un apollon venu d'Inde.

Les femmes comme Maya, innocente et naïve lui rappelaient toujours horriblement sa propre mère. De part leur extrême fragilité sans doute.

Mohinder n'avait pas de pouvoir, à moins qu'être terriblement séduisant puisse compter comme en étant, et Sylar en doutait. Il y avait son intelligence bien sûr, son esprit intuitif... ses désillusions : les preuve que du combat éternel entre ses traits de caractères les plus profond qui le poussait à croire et à aimer toute chose et son éducation scientifique, qui le menait à douter et à sans arrêt remettre ce qu'il savait en question.

Mais par-dessus tout cela, c'était peut être le fait qu'il soit un homme, fort et entêté, fier…

L'idée même de tenir sous sa coupe cette sublime créature, de la broyer sans peine, ce fils de l'homme qui avait été l'image de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père, le plongeait dans un état d'excitation sans précédant.

Comme il aurait voulu voir l'expression de Chandra Suresh à la vue corps de Mohinder, étendu sur les draps d'un petit motel en bord de route, s'offrant comme jamais à un presque incconu, celui la même qui avait tuer son propre père;

Aurait t'il été déçu, blesser? Révolté peut être... Ou aurait t'il observer la scène avec une froideur toute scientifique, se demandant ce qui avait pu attirer un être comme Sylar vers ce fils auquel il n'avait jamais cru.

Oui le goût de la chasse, il l'avait dans le sang, et personne ne le faisait brûler comme Mohinder.

Par rapport à cela, la douce Maya n'était qu'un ersatz, un « type ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, reconnaissant la rue dans laquelle se situait l'appartement de Chandra… De Mohinder.

Oui, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il partirait en chasse.

Une chasse bien ciblé et cette fois ci, la proie ne s'échapperait pas, pas avant qu'il l'est entièrement dévoré.

Les pouvoirs de Peter Petrelli.

Son destin l'appelait, ce faisant ressentir comme le besoin le plus fort, le plus vivant et uniquement fait pour lui, et lui seul... pourtant, il n'était pas contre partager ce fabuleux voyages avec quelqu'un...

Et ce n'était pas Maya.

**Fin**


End file.
